Forever Loving You
by BeccaEfron
Summary: I have used many movies to influence my work, not just 'A Walk To Rememeber'


-1

Written By Becca Allen

_For Ever Loving You_

_High school has always been typical, there would always be the groups. You would have the nerds, jocks, and cool Asians, of course, there would always be the odd popular ones which get the people's attention. It was like being famous for them, people would know things about you and copy your style, I guess they would love it because they would get any girl/boy they wanted but that wasn't the case for Oli Jackson. Oli was a very attractive and handsome young man and girls would just fall to his feet, but he hated that attention off girls. The way he thought was that if he had nerdy glasses on, drooled like a boxer dog, and had teeth like a rabbit, they wouldn't look at him twice, of course he would never say no if he had his chance to get in their knickers. Oli was a good build, he had all the lumps and bumps in the right places as he played basketball, but not for himself, the only reason he was playing basketball was because of his father Coach Jackson, his farther was a excellent player when he was Oli's age. Although Oli doesn't sound like a bad behaving teenager, he did have his dark side to him, he does like to party and drink and course a little trouble out of school, he tended to do a lot of trespassing. He'd like to show off in front of the ladies, the one young girl who had his attention most of the time was Libby-May, she had his attention for all the wrong reasons, his friends think she is a freak, so they like to make fun of her whenever they see four fit. Libby was the nerd in Water Gate High, you would always catch her reading a thick book about Wizards, magic or space, she was the type of girl who didn't care about what people thought of her, why should it after all? She didn't have a great sense of style, she wore things that were quite old and that wouldn't show off her curves, they weren't very bright colours either, as if she didn't want to be noticed and create attention for herself! She wore no make-up and never did her hair, it was always in a low pony-tail, she was quiet an shy character but wasn't shy enough to say what she thought about people and would stand up for herself! _

_It was second period so Libby put some of her books in her locker while Oli was taking his time walking in the corridor when he noticed her, he looked around him and walked to the side of her, resting his shoulder on one of the lockers with his rack sack on the other! _

'_Hey!' Said Oli looking down at her._

_Libby looked up at him and said hi back._

'_So what are you doing?' asked Oli trying to get her attention off one of her books._

'_I am actually about to go to class, so if you don't mind?' replied Libby._

'_No wait, I-I wanted to ask you something!' Said Oli trying to stop her from walking away._

'_What is it?' answered Libby._

_As Oli was about to answer her, two of his mates appeared._

'_Hey man, what are you doing here?' Asked Jack._

'_Nothing I was just' said Oli while one of his mates put his arm around his shoulder taking him away from Libby._

'_What were you doing with that nerd?' asked Seth._

'_Nothing, we were just discussing our English essay together!' said Oli_

'_Looked like more than that dude! 'answered Seth._

'_Well it wasn't, why would I go out with her? She's weird!' answered Oli._

_What Oli didn't realise was that she was behind him and heard everything he said about her, she walked in front of him and said,_

'_Nice to know Oli, thank you very much, I will take that into consideration next time !' said Libby_

'_No I-I-I wasn't' sighed Oli._

'_Oli what is up with you? Its just Libby!' Said Seth._

_Oli sighed while looking out for her in the corridor._

'_Do you have feelings for her or something?' asked Seth. _

_Oli stared at Seth as he just realised he was talking to him._

'_What?!' asked Oli._

'_You have feelings for her don't you?' asked Seth._

'_no of course I don't. Why would I?' asked Oli._

'_I don't know! You tell me' Replied Seth! _

_Oli walked away from him to avoid the situation and went to class._

_It was lunchtime, so Oli went to look for Libby. He checked the dinner hall but couldn't find her so he thought she might be at the library so he went there. He saw her quietly reading her book about space. _

'_Hey!' said Oli about to sit down._

'_what are you doing here?' asked Libby still reading her book._

'_Looking for you! Look I am sorry about earlier I didn't mean any of that!! I was just' said Oli._

'_trying to act cool and big headed' interrupted Libby._

'_Well, yes kind of! I just want to apologise for what I said. I am a jerk and I know that. Will you forgive me?' asked Oli staring at her._

'_what exactly do you want from me? You keep pestering me! A boy like you wouldn't look at me twice so what do you want?' asked Libby actually looking at Oli this time._

'_well there was a reason actually! I was wondering if you would go out with me some time and if you could help me with my lines for the play!!' replied Oli._

_Libby shaked her head._

'_Sounds like bull!' replied Libby._

'_which part?' asked Oli looking up at her as she removed herself from her seat._

'_the first part. You may be able to fool most of these girls in this school with your charms but you wont fool me so why don't you just leave me alone!' replied Libby._

_Libby walked away and went outside, while Oli sat there for three seconds and decided to go after her._

'_Libby! Libby wait a second, please?' shouted Oli._

_Oli knew she wasn't going to stop so he got hold of her arm._

'_Will you just wait a minute and hear me out!?' asked Oli._

'_No, now get off me!! The reason I don't believe anything you just said is because your too embarrassed to even admit you like to me to your friends even if what you are saying is true…so I am obviously a embarrassment to you. I am definitely not going out with someone like that. I wouldn't even consider even going out with you anyway' said Libby. _

_Libby walked away from him and went in her car and drove home!_

_Oli put his hands to his head and sighed._

_For the rest of the afternoon Oli tried to find ways to convince her that his feelings were genuine._

_The next day Oli found the tension between him and Libby unbearable so he did something about it. At the lunch hall Oli stood up on a chair and told the whole school he had feelings for Libby. He had the reaction he was expecting to get. His friends quickly got him to sit down as they thought he was embarrassing himself and everyone was laughing at him!_

'_Why did you do that?' asked Jack._

'_Everyone now knows you have feelings for this nerd!' Said Seth._

'_She's not a nerd ok? She is a lovely girl and I have feelings for her. I don't care who knows it! They can think what they want! I am trying to prove to her that I mean everything I have said to her' said Oli looking at his group of friends._

_Libby wasn't in the hall when he said that so she was shocked to have people coming up to her about what Oli said. She was rather confused so went to look for him._

'_Oli? Is it true that you told everything in the in tire school that you have feelings for me?' asked Libby._

'_yes it is! I want to prove to you Libby that I mean everything I said to you' said Oli_

'_And I mean mine Oli, so quit while you ahead!' said Libby._

'_I am sorry Libby but I am not prepared to do that!' said Oli._

_Libby walked away from him, when she turned away she had a little smile on her face, as she couldn't believe a guy was actually fighting for her and wasn't willing to give up on her. _

_After school Oli made a trip to Libby's house to give her something. He walked over to her as she was at her balcony. 'You' said Libby looking at him. _

'_Yes, me. I just came over to give you this!' said Oli giving her a bag._

'_What is it?' Libby asked._

'_Just something for you! I don't want to spoil it so! I will leave you to it and go!' Said Oli about to walk away._

'_No stay a minute. I want you to be here while I open it, sit down!' said Libby, looking to the side her showing him where to sit._

_She opened the bag and got out a brand new book about 'Stars'._

'_WOW! This is new out! Its really expensive. You didn't have to' said Libby._

'_No but I wanted too. So, you like it? Asked Oli._

'_yes I love it' replied Libby._

'_I did get you something else! Something much more personal! I wasn't sure if I was going to give it to you now but I feel now is the right time!' said Oli reaching down to his pocket._

_Libby's eyes widened and was eager to find out what else he got her. Oli handed her a small box._

_Libby opened it slowly and there she saw a beautiful pearl necklace. Libby's mouth opened._

'_Here, let me put it on for you' said Oli, Oli got the necklace and went behind her, he got her hair and put it to the side and put on her necklace._

'_You look beautiful' said Oli._

'_Thank you so much, its really nice' said Libby._

'_I just wanted to get you something and keep showing that I am genuine' said Oli._

'_It just doesn't make sense Oli, I am nothing in school. I am always stay quiet so am not noticed and get myself into trouble and you like me!' sighed Libby._

'_I cant explain why I like you, your just a amazing character. Your sensible, shy, sensitive, unselfish, considerate, friendly, worthy of love, sweet and patient. I really do like you. And I think I might be in love. I know it doesn't make sense but that's why I trust it!' said Oli_

_Libby just stared at him and said nothing for about 5 seconds. 'Libby are you ok?' asked Oli placing his palm on her long beautiful soft hair._

'_Nothing, its just that was so beautiful!! Did you do some work on that?' asked Libby. _

'_No I didn't actually. That came all from my heart!! You have got to believe that Libby!! What have I got to do to make you realise that I am being serious about all this?' asked Oli. _

'_Because you are so used to getting what you want, you just expect me to just accept what you say and then we go out or whatever you want us both to do. I have accepted what you have said to me and done but I just don't want a relationship right now. I don't want to rush into things' said Libby._

'_No it wasn't supposed to look like that at all! That's ok Libby if you don't want to be with me at the moment, then I will wait. I will wait for however long it will take' said Oli._

'_You are actually going to wait for me? Most guys just give up and don't want to wait' said Libby._

'_I will wait for you Libby, I promise' said Oli._

'_Thank you' said Libby._

'_I will leave you now so read your new book about stars' said Oli with a little smile._

'_ok. And thank you so much!' said Libby with a little giggle._

'_see you tomorrow!' said Oli walking towards his car._

_The following day, Oli arrived at school and did what he usually did and that was going straight to his friends. _

'_Hey man, where have you been? You missed out on a great night last night' said Jack tapping Oli's shoulder._

'_sorry I had some things to sort out' replied Oli._

'_Hey look who it is!! Its Libby-May June' said Seth, laughing at his own joke._

'_what do you have to do that? Its not even funny anymore' snapped Oli, as he walked over to Libby._

_Seth raised his hands as he couldn't understand what Oli's problem was._

'_Sorry about that. They can be horrible sometimes' said Oli._

'_Its fine, I am bound to be used to it by now, right?' asked Libby looking up at Oli._

_Oli breathed out deeply and stared at the ground._

'_Thank you again for the book and the necklace' said Libby._

'_Its fine, do you want to do something later- as friends, of course?' asked Oli._

'_Sure, what did you have in mind?' asked Libby._

'_Maybe we could go for a meal!' suggested Oli._

'_That would be nice- I will bring some money to pay too' answered Libby._

'_no you wont. I will pay for everything,' said Oli_

'_but you have already bought me something, which were very expensive' answered Libby._

'_don't worry about a thing. I haven't robbed a bank' joked Oli._

'_I'm glad' replied Libby._

'_see you later then, 6:30?'asked Oli._

'_yes, ok!' replied Libby._

_Once Libby disappeared into the school, Oli went back to his group._

'_What was that all about?' asked Jack._

'_Nothing, just me and Libby are going to hang out tonight!' Answered Oli._

'_What? As in a date?' asked Seth._

'_No not as a date. She isn't ready for a relationship right now, so I am going to wait for her when she is ready!' said Oli._

'_but Oli, you can have any girl you want in this school, who you don't have to wait for and you choose Libby! Why? You said yourself that she is weird!' said Jack._

'_I only said that because I didn't want you guys to laugh at me, but then she made me realise that I was just embarrassed of her so I wasn't worth it. But now I am trying to proof to her that my feelings to her are genuine and that is why I told the whole school the other day' said Oli._

'_This just doesn't make sense, but if you like the girl then fine! And we wont make fun of her in front you' said Seth._

'_No Seth, you wont make fun of her at all. What did she ever do to you? She is a amazing girl but you cant see it because you don't want to' said Oli._

'_Look Oli, you have your opinions and I have mine' replied Seth._

'_Whatever. Your just not worthy of my time' said Oli, walking away from Seth._

'_Don't walk away from me Oli. If you walk away, we are finished, you are no longer with us!' shouted Seth._

'_That's fine' replied Oli._

_That evening Oli picked up Libby from her house, he had booked a table for two at a really expensive restaurant._

'_This is a really nice restaurant Oli, are you sure it is ok?' asked Libby._

'_Don't worry, it has been sorted out. Just get anything you want' replied Oli._

_After Oli and Libby ate their food, they went for a walk and ended up at a small little bench._

_Oli put his arm around her, trying to keep her warm._

'_Are you ok?' asked Oli looking at Libby._

'_Yes, I am fine' replied Libby._

_Libby then gently kissed him._

'_I thought you wanted to wait' said Oli._

'_You have proved to me that you like me for me! When I told you that you had to wait, you didn't ask how long for, you just accepted it and said you would wait for how ever long it takes, that's when I realised' replied Libby._

'_You mean the world to me, Libby' said Oli._

_Oli put his arms around Libby and passionately kissed her._

'_I love you' said Oli._

_Libby then rested her head on Oli's chest and Oli wrapped his arms round her._

'_Tonight has been perfect!! Have you enjoyed it?' asked Oli._

'_Yes, it was really nice! What's going to happen tomorrow?' asked Libby._

'_What do you mean?' asked Oli._

'_well none of your friends are talking to you because of me, so what are you going to do now?' asked Libby._

'_Libby, I am not friends with them because they aren't really my mates! They don't respect me for liking you and you for that matter. As long as I am with you, I don't care' said Oli._

'_That's sweet, it really is! But don't you think you should talk to them?' asked Libby._

'_I have, but they wont listen. Let change the subject' said Oli._

'_Can you take me home? I am feeling tired' said Libby looking at Oli._

'_sure. Ill take you now, that didn't change anything did it?' asked Oli_

'_no it hasn't changed nothing!!' said Libby _

'_ok good. Do you want to do something tomorrow night for a couple of hours?' asked Oli._

'_Sure. But I have got to make sure, it is definitely a couple of hours.' said Libby._

' _Don't worry' said Oli, reaching down for a kiss._

_The next day Oli and Libby saw each other at school. _

'_Hey, is it still ok for later? Can you meet me at the fountain at 7?'asked Oli._

'_Ok, I'll meet you at 7 then. I will see you later' Said Libby._

'_Can I give you something first before you go? Here!' said Oli passing her a little box._

'_What is it?' asked Libby, as she was about to open it. _

_Libby's jaw opened._

'_Its beautiful' said Libby, Oli had bought her a ring. Which matched with his. It was graved on the inside saying 'I love you' and on Oli's ring said 'Always and forever'._

'_Thank you so much' Said Libby._

'_Your worth it' Answered Oli._

'_I'll see you later' said Libby._

'_I love you' said Oli, seeing Libby off in the car._

'_I know' said Libby with a little smile._

_Libby soon arrived at home and was getting ready to see Oli, while Oli was driving home. Once Oli arrived home he searched his house to find his father. _

'_Dad? Where are you dad?' shouted Oli. There was no answer._

'_Dad?!' He shouted again._

_Oli ran upstairs and looked in his bedroom, he found his dad lying on his bed unresponsive. _

'_Dad? Are you ok?' asked Oli. Oli sat beside him and placed his hand on his palm, he was very cold. Oli began to shake him a little but he still didn't wake up, Oli began to panic, his breathing became louder and deeper, he checked his pulse, he couldn't feel anything so he put his ear by his mouth so see if he could hear him breathing._

'_Oh god, please no. He can't be dead' cried Oli, he reached for his phone and dialled 911. _

_Ten minutes later, the paramedics arrived. As soon as they saw him they pronounced him dead. Oli was distraught and horrified. He couldn't believe his dad was dead when he wasn't even that old, and he was fine when he left for school in the morning, he was even going to meet Libby for the first time. His dad was in his late forties, but he did smoke a lot. The paramedics said he had died of a stroke and heart attack. Oli didn't know what to do or say. He just stayed silent, and cried on his farther. The paramedics left him and waited outside, to leave him with his farther for a few minutes._

_Few minutes passed so one of the paramedics returned to the bedroom to find only the dead man on his bed. Oli had disappeared. The paramedic called the police to find the missing young boy._

'_Hi, police please! A young boy is missing. I am worried he might do something terrible as he has just found his farther dead' said the paramedic._

_The police arrived in minutes, soon they began to ask the paramedics questions about Oli._

'_He has brown hair, about 6"2, green eyes, he was wearing a blue top and jeans, and he was very distraught'._

_It was soon 7'o clock, by that time Libby was waiting for Oli at the fountain. While she was waiting she was staring happily at the beautiful ring that Oli bought for her. She was in her own little world. It turned 7:15 and Oli still didn't turn up so Libby called him on his cell. _

'_Come on Oli, pick up' Said Libby._

_Oli didn't pick up so she left him a message. After a few minutes Libby began to get cold so she decided to go back home._

_The next day, Libby arrived at school and couldn't find Oli, but she did see 2 police officers walking towards her. 'Are you Libby?' asked the policeman._

'_Yes, that is me' said Libby._

'_Can we have a talk please? In private' said the policeman._

'_What about?' asked Libby._

'_Oli!' answered the police._

_Libby's eyes widened._

_They then took Libby in a little room for some privacy._

' _What has happened?' asked Libby, showing concern._

'_Something happened last night with Oli. He arrived home from school and found his dad dead. He was very distraught, he has now gone and we don't know where he is, so we have come to you as we know you two were very close' said the police._

'_yes, we are going out with one another; I don't know where he could possibly have gone, you don't think he has done something really stupid, do you?' asked Libby._

'_We can't answer that' said the police._

_Libby began to cry._

'_I hope he is ok, I don't want him to ever leave me, I don't know what I would do' said Libby._

'_We are trying our very best to find him Libby' they answered._

_Weeks past, still no sign off Oli. Oli's fathers funeral also past. Libby missed school for a couple of days as she was so upset. Everyday she looked out of her bedroom window hoping to see Oli walking on the path to her door calling for her, and she was always twirling the ring on her finger in a daze._

_Months past, Libby still really missed him but she wasn't as bad, it sank in but she still had hope that he was still alive. _

_After school, Libby ran up to her bedroom and threw herself on her bed, starring at her pale white ceiling. Once again Libby went to her window and starred at her slowly moving swing in the corner. Libby concentred on the swing when she noticed something white on it, it looked like a white envelope. Libby tarted down stairs an ran to the swing, to find a white envelope on the swing._

_Libby picked it up and found it addressed to her. Libby opened it up to find a ring inside. Libby gasped, it was the ring that was Oli's, they had the same rings, inside was a note._

_Libby quickly opened it._

'_**To Libby,**_

_**I miss you so much, my love for you has never faded. It has actually gone stronger because I haven't seen you for such a long time. I am so sorry for not meeting you at the fountain. You have probably found out why I didn't turn up. I just want to hold you in my arms and tell you that 'I love you'. But at this moment in time, it isn't possible. I can't face anybody right now. But I promise you that I will come back for you. I will never stop loving you Libby. I have given you my ring as a memory, but when I come back I will place it back on my finger.**_

_**If you don't want to see me again, I will understand but that would be hard as I have already lost something so dear to my heart, I don't want to lose you too.**_

_**P.S I love you**_

_**Oli**_

_**X'**_

_Libby began to cry._

'_Oli, please come back? Oli' shouted Libby._

'_I know your there, please come back to me, I really need you!' Shouted Libby looking around her house._

_Without Libby knowing Oli could see Libby pleading for him, he was behind a tree, staring at her beautiful face, he was in tears seeing her in such a state. He wanted to run up to her and hold her tight in his arms and tell her that he wasn't going anywhere but he couldn't. He just couldn't._

_Weeks, Months, Years past. Libby didn't get anything else off Oli. Oli was left at the back of her memory but still held closely to her heart._

_Libby was now 22 years old. She was more mature and capable of looking after herself so she moved out of her house that she shared with her mother and farther. Her flat wasn't what she had in mind but it was good enough for her, once she did some work to it, it would be fine._

'_Thank you mum and dad for helping me move in to my flat, you didn't have to' said Libby._

'_it's the best we can do for you my dear, now you look after yourself, I will be phoning you later ok? So make sure you pick up' said her mother._

'_I will don't worry, speak to you later' said Libby, giving both her parents a little hug._

_Two months past and Libby soon settled in her new home. She also got a new job as bar lady, she didn't like it very much as it was very loud and men didn't know how to treat her but that was the only job she could find for the time being._

'_Libby, can you please go get the glasses from table 6 for me, my hands a little full' said one of the workers._

'_Sure I will' answered Libby._

_That day Oli thought it was time to show his face to Libby and get ready for her reaction, whether it would be slapping him, shutting the door in his face or throw abuse, he was ready for whatever she gave him because he deserved it for leaving her for such a long time. Oli went to her parents as he assumed she was still living there._

'_Hey, is Libby there please?' asked Oli with a little smile._

_Libby's mother's eyes widened and focused on him._

'_Oli is that you?' asked the women._

'_Yes, I am so sorry for leaving like I did, I needed some time alone' said Oli._

'_For 6 years, where did you go?' asked the women._

'_Around, nowhere in particular' answered Oli._

'_Well Libby isn't here, she doesn't live here anymore, she lives in the flats, just down the road, and turn right, if she doesn't answer she will be at work, she works in the 'Bulls Horns' the bar, she lives in number 07' said the women._

'_ok, thank you so much' said Oli about to walk off._

'_Bye Dear, look after yourself, and if you do deicide to leave again, make sure you say goodbye, wont you' said the women._

'_Don't worry, I wont be going anywhere, not this time' said Oli._

_Oli's first trip was to her flat, there was no answer so she must have been at work. Oli walked to the 'Bull horns' and started to look around for her, she wasn't hard to find, she still had the same smile and the same big blue eyes, but she did look different, She grew taller and her hair was longer, she also dyed her hair because the last time he saw her it was a little blonde and light brown, but it was changed to very dark brown. Oli wanted to go up to her but he decided he was just going to sit down and watch her for a little while._

_Libby began to realise that he was watching her but she didn't recognise him as he was more manly and had a bit of a beard, he looked more handsome and built. Oli decided to go talk to her, so he drank the rest of his coke and walked over to her._

'_Hey' said Oli._

'_Hi, was it me or were you staring at me for the last 20 minutes? 'asked Libby_

'_You don't know who I am do you?' asked Oli, looking down at her. Stepping a little closer._

'_No I don't, who are you?' asked Libby._

'_Its Oli, remember me?' asked Oli, with a little smile hoping that should remember him._

'_Oh my god, Oli!' said Libby, she bounced up on him, her reaction was nothing he imagined,_

'_I know I should be mad, well I am but I am not going to show that. I have just missed you so much, I don't want to waste any more time that we already have' said Libby._

'_I am so sorry Libby, I really wanted to come back, I really did. I just couldn't, I wasn't ready after my farther'. Said Oli_

'_yes, lets not talk about that right now, I have finished work now. So you can come home with me and we can talk' interrupted Libby._

'_That would be nice' said Oli._

'_Yes' said Libby, staring at him with amazement._

_Once Libby clocked off, she went home with Oli. They had a lot to talk about._

'_So where did you go?' asked Libby._

'_I don't know really, anywhere I could find, I had a job so I have some money, been saving it. I managed to get a little place which I rented for a while, I also managed to save up to get you something' Said Oli._

'_Really Oli, I don't think I can take anymore surprises, leave it for a while, yes?' said Libby_

'_That's fine, a lot to take in I know' said Oli, staring at the floor._

'_I missed you Oli, you were gone for such a long time, I never ran out of hope that you were still alive, everyone thought I was being silly and just didn't want to believe it but I believed you were alive' cried Libby._

'_Oh Libby, please don't cry' said Oli walking towards her, wiping away her tears with his thumb. 'I will never leave you again Libby, I promise' said Oli, holding Libby close to him._

_Libby placed her head on his chest, sobbing into his t-shirt, then she looked up at him to actually have a close up of his handsome face._

'_I love you Oli, I know I have never said that to you before, but I do, I really do' said Libby, looking into his beautiful green eyes._

'_I love you too Libby' answered Oli._

_Oli romantically kissed Libby, gently stroking her face and softly but firmly kissing her lips._

_Libby leaded him to her bedroom, Oli stopped her for a moment._

'_Are you sure?' asked Oli._

'_I am really sure Oli, I want you' said Libby._

_Oli gently kissed her neck, and gripped hold of her top from the bottom and removed it above her head, he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her above the floor. Oli loved every second, he loved the feel of her soft smooth pale skin, the softness of her lips, her warm breath on his neck. Libby laid flat on the bed pure naked, waiting for Oli. Once Oli removed his clothes, he went over to Libby, who looked slightly nervous as it was there first time making love with each other, Libby wanted it to be special and so did Oli, he wanted it to be special for her. Oli, brushed her silky brunette hair with his fingers to remove it from her face and kissed her passionately. He slowly moved himself on top of her, at this point their breathing became more obvious, they were making love slowly and passionately. They were with each other at last, no-one can ever spoil that._

_A couple of hours later Libby woke up without Oli by her bedside, she panicked and quickly removed herself from her bed._

'_Don't worry I am here, I just made some toast for you, I thought you might need it' said Oli, leaning down to kiss her. He put the tray on her lap, on the tray was two pieces of toast, orange juice and a rose._

'_Thank you' Said Libby._

'_That's ok, I will do anything for you' said Oli._

_Libby smiled, while she took a bite out of her toast._

'_Thank you, but I really do need to get ready for work' said Libby, about to get up._

'_No you don't, I have already called in sick for you' said Oli, settling her back down again._

'_Oh, you shouldn't of done that, I really need the money' said Libby._

'_I will give you the money that you will be missing today, don't worry' said Oli._

'_If you insist' said Libby, giving a little smirk._

'_I do' said Oli._

_Oli reached down to kiss her, and wrapped his arm around her._

'_I have something for you' said Libby, getting something from her bed side cabinet._

_Libby got out the ring that he left her 6 years ago._

'_You still have that?' asked Oli, looking surprised._

'_Of course' said Libby, getting his palm and sliding it onto his finger._

'_Thank you' said Oli._

'_I am still wearing mine, never took it off' said Libby._

'_I love you so much' said Oli, getting out of bed, getting something out of his coat pocket._

'_What are you doing?' asked Libby._

'_Libby..' said Oli, walking to the side of her bed, looked into her eyes and then went on one knee, handing out a beautiful diamond ring. 'will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world, will you be my wife?' asked Oli._

'_Yes yes' said Libby with no hesitation. 'I want to be your wife' said Libby, wrapping her arms around him and her legs around his waist. They both started to kiss, Libby gently bit his bottom lip._


End file.
